


Poker Night

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [17]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Game Night, Gen, Poker Nights, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: CL comes over to crash the guy's poker night.





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF with this note:
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the following prompt on my blog: 
> 
> Prompt: YG Family + poker night, CL always wins, TOP always w(h)ines, & YB always gets too krunk; Ri somehow manages to keep it just barely under control

“Yo!” CL’s voice echoes from Youngbae’s foyer. “Guess who made it!!!”

Her voice is met by a series of horrified gasps and the grin of one genuinely pleased Daesung. “I-I thought you couldn’t make it!” Jiyong manages, and takes care to swipe his car keys off the coffee table. Table stakes have led to precarious scenarios with the fate of his vehicles in the past. Scenarios that have led to far too much morning-after grovelling.

CL’s blonde head pokes into the living room, a wine bottle clasped in each hand. “Flight was delayed to tomorrow-”

“Oh, don’t you want to sleep then-” Jiyong tries to reason, only to be cutoff.

“Tomorrow - afternoon,” CL says. “I’m good.” Youngbae stands to skate on socked feet across the floor, scooping the wine from her and disappearing into his kitchen.

“Hey!” TOP shouts and disappears after Youngbae. “What did you bring?” he shouts back to CL. “Bae I had a plan for tonight, let me see what she brought! Don’t you mess things up!” There is the sound of a tussle and low arguing. CL raises a brow at the three left sprawled over Youngbae’s couches.

“Apparently there is an order to hyung’s maddness,” Seungri explains.

She smirks and settles in next to Daesung. “So you ready for me to take all your money?” CL grabs one of Daesung’s arms and slings it over her shoulders, snuggling in. She pats a hand on his knee. “You’re always the smart one,” she whispers and he smiles. Daesung never plays, preferring to watch the rest tear their hair out from his perch of financial stability.

They pass several minutes indulging Seungri’s demonstration of various trick moves, Jiyong grinning like a proud mamma hen. Eventually, Seunghyun and Youngbae return from the kitchen, Seunghyun with a large glass for CL and Youngbae with a distinctive flush to his cheeks. He dances around the coffee table in lieu of sitting, and the rest ignore him as Seungri shuffles. Youngbae snaps his fingers and proceeds to twerk.

“What did you do to him?” Jiyong asks Seunghyun, who’s grinning as he watches Youngbae dance.

“He was trying to tell me that the order of the wines didn’t matter and he drank about 4 glasses in  3 minutes,” Seunghyun explains. Jiyong snorts.

“Ya!” CL shouts, smacking at the perky ass poppin’ in her face. “Sit down and give me all your money.” The clack of the cards on the table pull their attention and Youngbae settles himself on Daesung’s lap, waving for Seungri to deal.

 


End file.
